Going Home
by bloodytears87
Summary: Sasuke realized his feelings for Naruto after hearing a song on the radio. song fic kinda. Yaoi. Disclamer: I don't own naruto or the song.


Uchiha Sasuke had been away from the leaf village for three years now. He knew he had left of his own free will but something was still bothering him. He felt like he had forgotten something. As if he had lost something important. He knew it wasn't his family he was thinking of when these feelings came to mind. That feeling had never left him since the day of the massacre. This feeling had only developed a few months after leaving Konoha. The raven sat on his bed contemplating his feelings when a song came on his small radio that he had got to help pass the time.

_I miss the sound of your voiceAnd I miss the rush of your skinAnd I miss the still of the silenceAs you breathe out and I breathe in_

The Soft melody only served to make his feeling of loss stronger. He ached to know what his feeling was.

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's nextMake you believe, make you forget_

Sasuke contemplated the lyrics and what they could possibly mean to him. Thinking was starting to give the Uchiha a headache. _So come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_

He held his head in his hands as memories flashed behind onyx eyes. Laughter, yelling, missions, electric blond hair and azure. Everything was there all at once. _So come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_A small blond boy yelling at him, determination in his every word. Tears, pain, blood. It was all overwhelming for the raven.

_I miss the sound of your voiceThe loudest thing in my headAnd I ache to rememberAll the violent, sweet,perfect words that you said_The most vivid memories of their final battle lingered in his mind the longest. How he had almost killed the boy. The one person who understood him. The thought of his actions ripped at Sasuke's heart. No matter how he tried he couldn't get the sight of the blonde's bloody and broken body from his mind.

_If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next,make you believe, make you forget_They stood in the middle of the river where Sasuke declared he was going to brake their bond once and for all. In the end he couldn't do it however. He knew he felt something for the hyperactive blonde but he couldn't place it.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust to pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_Next were images of all the fun times they has spent together. Working together in training and in missions. The team working together to try to see Kakashi-sensei's true face and failing in the end.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust to pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_

Sasuke suddenly knew what these feelings were. It was love, he was in love with the blond dobe that was Uzumaki Naruto.

_I miss the pull of your heartI can taste the sparks on your tongueI see angels and devilsAnd Godwhen you come on Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold onSingin' shalala laSingin' shalala laooooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oooCome on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust to pull me down hardAnd drown me in love_

Sasuke stood and grabbed a bad and threw a few scrolls in it and clothes. He could summon all his weapons so there was no need to pack any and he had his Kusanagi grass sword.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lipsFaith and desire in the swing of your hipsJust to pull me down hardAnd drown me, drown me in love(come on get higher, loosen my lips)It's all wrong(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)It's all wrong(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)It's all rightSo, come on, get higherCome on, get higher'Cause everything works loveEverything works in your arms _

With a new found purpose, Sasuke left the snake Orochimaru's hide out and set off for Konoha. It took the raven two weeks by foot to make it to the forest just outside the village. He wasn't sure how to go about his return, he knew he was a wanted missing-nin. Luckily for the raven his dobe was train in a clearing just a few feet a head of him.

Sensing someone approaching him Naruto stopped his training and surveyed the area. He didn't know what he was going to find but he certainly didn't expect to see none other then Uchiha Sasuke approaching him. Naruto rubbed his eyes wondering if he was sleeping or maybe working himself too hard with training. He was even more shocked when his possible allusion spoke to him.

"Your not dreaming or seeing things dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto snapped out of his trance then.

"Don't call me that teme!" He yelled lunging at the raven before him. Said raven didn't bother to fight back. He let the blond take him in the jaw with a punch that was long coming and well deserved. Stepping back the blond asked wearily "What are you doing here?"

"I realized leaving was a mistake," Sasuke admitted. Naruto raised a brow. "It took me a long time but I realized three things recently. For one I want to come home. For another, I should of never hurt you like I did and I'm sorry." Naruto looked like he could of cried right there. Sasuke approached Naruto and pulled him into a hug that he had been aching for since he left Orochimaru. Naruto wasted no time hugging him back. After a while he pulled away.

"What's the third thing? You said there were three things," Naruto asked.

"I realized that I'm hopelessly in love with you Naruto," Sasuke whispered in the smaller boy's ear. Tears finally sprang into Naruto's eyes. He had been waiting for those words his whole life.

Sasuke pulled Naruto in to a gentle kiss. Naruto responded immediately and kissed the raven back. Sasuke licked the blonde's lips asking for entrance which Naruto happily granted. Deeping the kiss the Uchiha grabbed Naruto's hips pulling him even closer grinding their hips together. Naruto let a soft low moan pass his lips into the other boy's mouth. Sasuke felt his cock twitch at the blonde's enticing moans. He wanted to see what other sounds his dobe could make. Sasuke lowered them to the ground so that he was on top of Naruto straddling his hips. He ran his hands the kitsune shirt and stopped only to flick his finger over one of Naruto's hardened nipples.

Before he knew it Naruto was on his back with Sasuke exploring his chest. He mewled when the raven flicked his nipple before squeezing it roughly. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had waited forever for this he needed Sasuke then and there.

"Please.. Sasu.." the blond moaned into Sasuke's touch. Sasuke granted his unfinished plea and quickly stripped the blond and himself of all clothing. Naruto flushed as he realized he was naked. Uchiha Sasuke chuckled at the blond kitsune's embarrassment. Naruto glared up at the boy. Sasuke, unaffected by the glare lowed his head to flick his tongue over the tip of Naruto erection.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked before taking the boys length into his mouth. Naruto could have died right then and he would have been happy. The blond bucked his hips but was held down by Sasuke's strong hands on either hip. "AAHHH! SASUKE!" The raven continued to lick and suck Naruto's length as he bobbed his head up and down. Sasuke stopped only to hear a whimper from the kitsune.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm just getting started," He assured before sticking three fingers in Naruto's face. "Suck."

Naruto didn't hesitate before taking the fingers into his mouth and coating them with his saliva. He licked them and sucked on them making the Uchiha moan in pleasure at the site and feel of him sucking the raven's fingers. Sasuke soon took his fingers back his own erection becoming painfully hard. The raven spread Naruto's legs nestling himself between them. He positioned his fingers at Naruto's entranced.

"Is this your first time Naruto?" the raven asked. Naruto blushed and nodded weakly. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "It's going to hurt at first but I promise it will be better soon." Naruto nodded again.

Sasuke pushed one finger into Naruto's tight hole. Sasuke almost let out a moan on feeling how tight his dobe was. Naruto squirmed under him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea, it just feels…. Weird." Naruto said trying to get used to the feeling. Sasuke nodded and started to rub the ring of tight muscles to help relax the blind. Naruto mewled a little. Sasuke added his seconded figure making the blond to hiss in pain. Sasuke waited a moment for the blond to adjust to the intrusion. Naruto gave a nodded and Sasuke continued to scissor his fingers stretching the blond and looking for his sweet spot.

"AAAHH! SASUKE!" Naruto moaned loudly. The raven smirked knowing he had found the blonde's prostate. He continued to abuse the spot till Naruto was moaning and withering with pleasure under him.

"Ah! Sasu… I'm going to…cum" The blond shouted before exploding white hot fluids on his stomach. Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's entrance. Sasuke coated his own cock with his spit and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and waited for Sasuke to enter him.

Sasuke slowly began to push into Naruto's tight heat. The blond yelped in pain as tears sprung into his eyes. Sasuke kissed the tears and whispered sweet nothing into the blonde's ear as he continued to push into him. Once the raven was completely enveloped in the dobe's tight heat it too all his will power not to fuck the blond senseless right then and there.

"Please, Sasuke MOVE!" Naruto begged. Sasuke happily obliged. Pulling out to the head he thrust back into the blond. Soon Naruto was moaning and withering under him once again. "Harder… faster…please.."

Sasuke quickened his pace slamming into the blonde's tight ass over and over again. He knew he was going to last much longer so he wrapped his hand around Naruto's once again hard cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"AAAHHHH! SASU….SASUKE!" the blond screamed before coming himself and Sasuke with his hot cum. Sasuke soon followed pouring his hot seed into Naruto's tight ass. After catching their breath Sasuke pulled out of the blond and collapsed beside him. The raven pulled Naruto into his arms and held him close putting kissed in his dobe's hair.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said to the blond in his arms.

"Mmm, I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said sleepily.

"What do you think's going to happen to me now that I've returned? Will I go to prison?" Sasuke asked worried. He would accept his punishment but he couldn't bare to be away from Naruto again.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Tsunade-bah-chan, she knows it will kill me if she did that to you." Naruto mused. They stayed like that for a while longer before cleaning up and getting dress.

"Come one Sasuke-teme, let's go home." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke smiled too and took Naruto's hand as they walked back to the village together.


End file.
